Sincerity/Transcript
Pre-Scene Dialogue [[Nadia Candido|'Nadia']]:' ...Excuse me, sir. [[Bolozof Velasgo|'Bolozof]]:''' Nadia. What happened? '''Nadia: You were resting. I'm very sorry, I will come again another time. Bolozof: I don't mind. What do you need? Nadia: Noth... well, er... How are you feeling? Bolozof: You want to know? Why don't you examine me for yourself? Nadia: N-no! I, er... Bolozof: What? You don't like me anymore? Come here. Nadia: ..... Bolozof: Nadia. Don't look at me like that. Nadia: ...Are we doing the right thing? Mars has reached its limits. If things continue in this way, a full-fledged war may break out any day now. Bolozof: So what? That would make it easier to solve territorial problems anyway. There is no need for weeds on this land.... Are you worried about your fellow Martians? Nadia: N-no. I rid myself of such sentiment the day I pledged my life to you... However, I think that the progression of these battles... Bolozof: There's no such thing as a bloodless revolution. Besides, don't you think that it's time to bear the hardships... For our future? Nadia: Our...future? Bolozof: Oh... Speaking of which, I have something for you. Nadia: ...An Earth-bound ticket?! You remembered our promise! Bolozof: Once things settle down a little bit, let's go together. You'll be reborn as a true Earthling worthy of me. Nadia: Thank you! I don't know what to say... I... Bolozof: Are you going to stand there forever? Come over here. Nadia: Y-yes. Bolozof: ...Heh heh heh... (What is wrong with her...?!?) Nadia: Er.... Is something the matter? What is...? Bolozof: ...It's a tracer... Dammit! How long have you had this on you?! Go to full alert! All units in position!! Nadia: Y-yes Sir! Excuse me! (Nadia leaves.) Bolozof: (Damn Martians...) (Hidden Factory) (An alarm is heard.) [[Deckson Geyse|'Deckson']]:' Oh no... They've caught on?!? [[Cage Midwell|'Cage]]:' Is that a security alarm?! [[Pharsti|'Pharsti]]:''' Affirmative. I suggest a quick evacuation. '''Cage: What?! I can't do that. Ares is in there! Pharsti: ...I thought you'd say that. We can leave whenever you would like to. Cage: Good job Pharsti! Let's go! Semyl: Razma! Get up, we're goin'! Razma: I'm already up, you're the one holding us up. Warren: We don't have time for chit-chat. Come on! Scene Dialogue Sp. Task Soldier: Somebody's hacked into the server. They should be around! Do whatever it takes, just find them! (Hm? What was that??) (BIS appears.) Sp. Task Soldier: B-BIS! It's them!! Those idiots.... snooping around where they don't belong. Catch them!! Deckson: The two of them haven't been caught yet... But I suppose we have no choice. We're going in to get them! Razma: We'll have to distract them until the two of them can make their escape. Myona: I hope they're okay... Cage: ...I'm sure they are. After all, Ares is there! [[Mebius K. Lylekraft|'Mebius']]:''' Ahhh... You trust him that much, do you? Anyway, let's get going! '''Cage: OK! Pharsti Dialogue (Testament at 50% or less health.) Pharsti: Damage to the frame has exceeded 50%. Cage: What?! Already?! Pharsti: Your maneuvering capabilities leave much to be desired. Cage: ... Pharsti: But lately, you have developed a sharp instinct. It's as if you have eyes in the back of your head.... Cage: Huh? Oh, well actually... I was told once after a physical that I have above-average spatial skills because I was born in space. Pharsti: Born in space... In a spaceship? Cage: Yeah... But right now's probably not the best time to be talking about it. I'll tell you all about it some other time. Turn 3 (Blade appears.) Cage: Ares!! Are you okay? Ares: Yeah. We got the data, too. Cage: Thank goodness... Ares: Aren't you worried about Phil too? Cage: Oh! I'm sorry... How are you holding up? Phil: ...I'm okay. We'll do our best to get out of here, so please help us out. Cage: Okay. (Nadia and enemy reinforcements appear.) Nadia: Why does everybody try to bring me down?! Don't you see that your existence makes these tensions worse?? Cage: You're... Nadia! (Bolozof appears.) Bolozof: Nadia, can you hear me? Nadia: Yes, I hear you. Bolozof: I am getting out of here. You take care of them. You can do that much, can't you? Nadia: ...Yes. I understand. If it costs me my life, I will see to it that we triumph over them! Bolozof: Heh heh... Good girl. (You see to that.) (Bolozof leaves.) Turn 5 Pharsti: ...Cage. There is abnormal energy emanating from the basement ahead. It is heat energy. Cage: Does that mean... This facility is going to explode? Pharsti: Affirmative. 10 minutes. Considering the Blade's speed, we will have reached the safety limit on time. Cage: What happens if we exceed the limit? Pharsti: Every person here will be burned alive by the heat from the explosion. In other words.... Cage: OK, that's all I needed to hear. Thank you... So what you're saying is that we have to leave before the limit is up. Pharsti: Correct. Nadia: (...What was that! Can it be... That Bolozof is abandoning me? ...No... No, he wouldn't do that.) So... It's them!! How far are they planning to push me? I will not let them get away with this! Never!! Turn 11 Pharsti: Cage, 5 minutes and counting until the explosion at the facility. Cage: Already?!? We have to hurry! Turn 14 Pharsti: Cage, as it stands, the female UNSF pilot known as Nadia cannot be guaranteed safety. Cage: Okay, let's hurry! Pharsti: '''I sense a highly destructive mentality from the way she is operating her machine. Why is she acting in this nonsensical way? '''Cage: I don't know... I guess she considers the success of this task to be more important than her own life?? Pharsti: Important enough to make her forget her will to live? I do not understand. Cage: Neither can I... That's why we have to stop her! Nadia Defeated Nadia: Not yet... I am going to get them if it kills me! Disperse for now! We must rethink our plan. Sixteenth Turn Reached Pharsti: ...Time has expired. Cage: ...No..... Pharsti: It's unfortunate, but I am glad that I can at least be with you until the very end. Cage: Me too. At least you're... Blade Reaches Bottom Of Screen Ares: Phew... Lucky us. Phil: We are evacuating! Cage: Good! Let's go! Pharsti: Cage, would you like to warn the enemy? Cage: Oh... Yeah, that's a good idea. Will you make the connection? Pharsti: ...Complete. Go ahead. Cage: Members of Acemos! Can you hear me? This facility will explode very soon. Please evacuate the compound! Nadia: ..... Cage: Nadia! You must get out of here! Nadia: ...Go. I've lost. Go wherever you are going, I don't care! Cage: Are you going to stay here? This whole place is going to explode! Nadia: This is something I brought upon myself... Leave me alone, and worry about yourself. Cage: ...Pharsti. Pharsti: Roger. Nadia: Wha-what are you doing?! Cage: I'm taking you out with me! Nadia: Stop... it. Leave me alone! Let... go of me!! Cage: Pharsti! Pharsti: Evacuating... (BIS escapes.) Post-Scene Dialogue (Factory Site) Razma: Holy moley! That was CLOSE! Cage: That was really dangerous! (If Nadia was not defeated, additional dialogue plays.) Pharsti: Wait... Who was that woman you saved, Cage? There are things that need to be taken care of, and we need to capture her... Cage: Hunh?! Semyl: No, not 'hunh?!'. I'm saying, where is the hostage? Cage: Well, we said good-bye a while ago... [[Tadamichi E. Yukito|'Yukito']]:''' You're KIDDING, right? '''Cage: Well, now that you mention it, she was looking at me real funny... Razma: Hah! That's funny! Vintage Cage! Semyl: Hey! It's not funny! Deckson: What's done is done. Besides, we've got the data. We can call today a success, I think. (Additional dialogue ends here.) Warren: ...Ares. How did it go? Ares: Heh. Perfectly. It was almost too perfect... Warren: ..... Deckson: At any rate, there's no point in sticking around here. Let's go home. Phil: Ms. Myona! I tried really hard.... Myona: Cage... You let her go? Cage: Yeah... Was that really bad? Myona: No, I think it was good. I'm sure she's changed her mind about a lot of things now. Cage: You think so? That would be nice... Phil: ....... Ares: Phil... Don't make that face. At the very least, I need you around. Phil: Ares... Thank you. Ares: (heh heh...) (BIS moves towards their hideout.) (Factory Site) Nadia: You... This humiliation... (...Why... Why am I still alive? I promised that I would die before I let them go! ...Bolozof.... What am I.... What am I supposed to do...?) Category:Transcripts